


The One Everyone Forgot

by NikoleStilinski24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Erica Reyes, Dead Hales, Dead Peter Hale, Season 3 Episode 2 Chaos Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoleStilinski24/pseuds/NikoleStilinski24
Summary: Why Cora Hale is so angry.





	The One Everyone Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> So this all started when me and my sister first watched Dua Lipa's music video New Rules and thought that she and Adelaide Kane's Cora Hale looked really similar so this is what my brain came up with.
> 
> Teen Wolf is not mine.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Derek Hale and Scott McCall had just stepped in to the Beacon Hills old bank vault where they figured out (or Stiles figured out really) where their missing friends -Boyd and Erica- where being held captive, by the Alpha pack.

Scott was speaking to Stiles on the phone about something involving the bank and moonlight; or at least that's what Derek heard before they stepped into the vault and his eyes caught the two figures that were slowly rising up from the floor.

Vaguely Derek heard Scott in the background hanging up his phone and speaking, or really trying to speak to Derek.

"Derek we got a problem, a really big problem."

Though all Derek could focus on was the girl or rather the she-wolf that was snarling beside his best friend and second-in-command Vernon Boyd. Derek noticed that there were no other bodies in the vault besides these two. Which brought up the question of where was Erica?

"Cora?" Derek breathed out.

He couldn't believe his eyes, but he knew in his heart that this wolfed out girl was his baby sister, the instant he saw her.

"Who?" asked Scott.

"Cora?" Derek couldnt help but to ask again.

"Derek, get out...get out now!" The she wolf growled out threw her fangs.

Scott asked Derek "You know her?"

Derek growled back "She's my sister, my younger sister."

"What the hell is she doing here?" Scott asked.

Derek could smell that Scott was confused, hell so was Derek, but the whole time Scott and him are talking Boyd and Cora are slowly moving and growling towards them, claws and fangs out ready to pounce.

"Like I have a clue, I thought she was dead." Derek rushed out, stepping backwards. Scott couldn't help but hear the unspoken 'like the rest of my family'.

As he's moving backwards Derek notices that the door opens and Marin Morrell shows up to complete the mountain ash barrier (that they both just noticed was there) to keep them all in together.

Deucalion waits outside the vault for Ms. Morrell folding up his cane. " Come now Marin you shouldn't kid yourself this isn't the first time you've gotten your hands dirty." He tells her, while taking her arm as she leads him away.

Derek and Scott transform into their Beta forms just as Boyd and Cora attack them. They all end up with scratches and bite marks.

Allison shows up thirty minutes later worried looking and breaks the ash barrier trying to help but doing the opposite.

Erica Reyes received the proper burial while Derek grieved over his dead Beta and friend.

Once let loose Cora and Boyd crossed paths with unsuspecting towns people. The pack needed to make a plan.

They came up with a plan to trap them until their moon lust waned to the point that they wouldn't be harmful to others.

Cora decided that she would stay with Derek for the foreseeable future.

Until Derek soon noticed that his sister was very angry and quiet when it came to taking to Derek about her past.

Cora's attitude became increasingly more violent, ready to kill anyone who came up against them. Like Kali and Duke when they came and stabbed Derek in the chest with a pipe.

Finally Derek got fed up with her attitude and asked her what her problem was.

"Everything Derek everything is wrong. My family died when I was just a little girl, my **twin** died in that fire and **I** was left behind." She yelled. "My **twin** Der, it felt like **I** died in that fire, like my soul died or a piece of my body was torn from me." She continued talking as she paced his living room.

"I was picked up by rogue werewolves who then took me to Brazil. I had a good life there until I heard about an alpha Hale that had returned to Beacon Hills. Foolishly I thought that you would be something to see, a strong alpha like what mom was, not this coward who hides behind a true alpha." She accused Derek.

"When I heard that the Alpha pack was on their way here I thought that I could help you, but this is just too much Derek." She told him though her voice was sad.

"I'm leaving Derek, I cant stay here with these kids, with the reminder of my own loses, seeing your face and the loss you have suffered. I'm going back to Brazil to my pack." Cora rushed out clearly blaming Derek. Somehow knowing his past mistake with Kate Argent.

"I know that it was my fault that our family died and I cant tell you how sorry I am for that I will always be haunted by my choices. Cora please don't go, stay and try to get to know me again. Please." Derek pleaded not wanting to lose the only family he had left.

"I'm sorry Der but I can't stay here in this place." She left to go upstairs and pack.

Derek followed her up stairs. "Then I can go with you, we can reconnect. Your my only family left Cora, I don't want you to hate me especially not forever."

"Alright you can come with me, but I can't guarantee that we will be as close as we were as children Derek."

"Okay. That's fine I can deal with us just talking to each other like siblings." Derek spoke smiling for the first time in what felt like forever.


End file.
